In some completions after the well is drilled to the zone of interest, a packer is set on a string that conveys a perforating gun and a lowermost portion of the zone of interest is perforated. The gun is removed and a plug is delivered into the first packer to isolate the lower zone after an initial flow test is conducted. The lowermost region is now isolated and the process repeats in an uphole direction as many times as is necessary. The plug that can be used is a Model F Latching Packer Plug sold by Baker Hughes Incorporated. This plug has a selectively open bypass to facilitate mechanical latching when advancing the plug against formation pressure. The bypass prevents a potential liquid lock that would otherwise impede advancement of the plug until it latched to the packer bore with the seal assembly properly positioned in a polished bore normally extending below the packer mandrel. This plug has an unloader sub that can be selected for a bypass flow configuration or the bypass can be closed with a j-slot which also allows removal of the running string so that the packer is in effect a bridge plug. At a later time this plug will need to be removed to produce from the zone that is below it. If there are no obstructions above plug, its removal simply requires acquiring the j-pin mandrel at the top with a retrieval tool and pulling the plug out of the packer mandrel. If there are other packers above the packer in question with a Model F Plug in it then the plug has to be removed by other means such as drilling it out. Because the Model F is built to accomplish many objectives such as operating as a bypass device and holding differential pressure, trying to mill out such a plug can generate lots of cuttings that then have to be captured with wellbore cleanup tools such as the VACS Tool offered by Baker Hughes. The cuttings that do not get captured can migrate to undesired locations to make subsequent operations in the wellbore more problematic. Beyond that the Model F Plug is placed in a respective packer in a separate trip after the fired guns are removed and the initial flow test is conducted. As previously stated then another packer is run in and set with a string having a perforating gun and the process repeats.
What is need is a plug design that contemplates drillout so that cuttings are minimized while a drift diameter that is made available is maximized while the drillout time is minimized. What is also needed is a way to save trips when dividing a zone into segments that each is flow tested and plugged and later produced necessitating plug removal when there are obstructions above. What is provided is a bottom hole assembly that can deliver and latch a suitable plug to a lower packer while delivering the packer above. In that instance the plug is set in the lower packer and the running tool releases from the set plug to allow the string to be manipulated to position and then set the packer above. This saves a trip in the hole compared to comparable systems used before. Those skilled in the art will more readily appreciate these and other aspects of the invention from a review of the detailed description and the associated figures while appreciating that the full scope of the invention is to be determined from the appended claims.